


The Other Dr. Morgan

by darklyndsea



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, POV Lucas Wahl, immortal Abigail Morgan, jossed by 1x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklyndsea/pseuds/darklyndsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, did you hear about the new ME?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"Scalpel," Henry said. Lucas took it as a 'no, I didn’t. Please enlighten me.' And also as a demand for Lucas to hand him a scalpel.</p><p>“Yeah, a woman. You know, her name’s Dr. Morgan, too. Isn’t that weird?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Dr. Morgan

The OCME was practically deserted at this time of night. Only Henry and Lucas were still there, finishing up the last autopsy that had been put off by Henry's latest adventure with Jo. Which reminded Lucas: Henry hadn't heard the latest news.

"Hey, did you hear about the new ME?" Lucas asked.

"Scalpel," Henry said. Lucas took it as a 'no, I didn’t. Please enlighten me.' And also as a demand for Lucas to hand him a scalpel.

"Yeah, a woman. You know, her name’s Dr. Morgan, too. Isn’t that weird?"

"Morgan is a common surname."

"But you could be related, right? Imagine that, she walks in and you find out she’s your long-lost sister or something."

"She could not. I don’t have any living fami-" Henry’s eyes had risen from the body as he spoke, but they weren’t pointed at Lucas, but rather at some point behind him, wide and startled like he’s a deer in headlights.

Lucas turned and looked behind himself. There, standing in the doorway, was the other Dr. Morgan. He looked between them a few times and broke into a delighted grin. "So you _do_ know each other!"

"Henry," Dr. Morgan breathed out. She had the same accent as Henry.

"Abigail," Henry said faintly. "How–Why? _How?_ " He stammered.

Dr. Morgan’s eyes flicked to Lucas.

"Oh, don’t mind me, I can turn my ears off whenever I want. I won’t hear a word," Lucas promised. Maybe that wasn't _strictly_ true, but he knew how to keep a secret, which was basically the same thing, right?

"Perhaps we should take this to your office," she said. Henry nodded, still looking like he’d been hit over the head with a frying pan, and they headed into his office. The office with a glass wall. Score!

Henry still had that deer-in-headlights look. It kind of reminded Lucas of how he'd acted after that thing with the guy in his basement, except more happy and less 'holy crap, I just killed a guy.' Dr. Morgan grabbed his hands and held them while she spoke for a while. Slowly Henry relaxed, and when she finally paused– _whoa_.

Guess they weren't siblings after all.

 


End file.
